God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You
by BBCsImaginaryFriend
Summary: Angel's trying to tell Buffy how he feels, but everything he thinks of comes out wrong.


Title: God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You

Author: blackbeltchic's imaginary friends

Original Air Date: May 2, 2004

Posted: October 2, 2004

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is by 'NSYNC, while the version I was listening to while writing this was by...Alabama, maybe... Yeah, Alabama, with NSYNC on background vocals. The characters aren't mine either. But I hope you still like it.

Read and review please!

"For just over a hundred years, I was evil, plain and simple. It was kill or be killed, and well, I was good at what I did. Then, I made a mistake, and I got my soul back. That was an awful experience for me. Like I said, I was really good at what I did, and now, I remember everything, everyone of them! I lost it, everything. I lost the evil, I lost my purpose, I lost the threatening way I walked, and talked, I lost who I had become, and I was someone totally different." Angel was pacing the length of his apartment, muttering to himself. The radio was on, even though he wasn't listening to it. The noise gave him some comfort.

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me, can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

"For awhile, I just felt sorry for myself. I stayed out of trouble, harming no one. I wanted it to end, I thought about it so many times, how I could do it, but, I couldn't do it, I didn't have the guts. I was a coward. I just couldn't bring myself to end it, even though I had nothing to live for."

_Never knew that love could feel like this_

_And you changed my world with just one kiss_

"And, now... I'm risking my life for you, when before, I would have killed you! Now I have something to live for, and I risk my life every second of every night we're together. Until now, I didn't know I was capable of true love like this. I thought I was going to be miserable, for the rest of my undead life! Until someone was good enough to put me out of my misery!"

_)How can it be that right here with me_

_There's an angel?_

_It's a miracle(  
_

_)Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I could never keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent_

_A little more time_

_On you(_

_)In all of creation_

_All things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

_More precious than any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold_

_When you came into this world(_

"I was a cold blooded killer, and I had no way of feeling. But now, these feelings inside of me, they're overwhelming! I can't keep them to myself, Buffy! I just can't, they'll swallow me up, and I'll drowned in them!"

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without_

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child_

_That's deep inside_

_Leaves me purified_

"And I don't know how to express this type of thing! And it shouldn't be happening! I know that, but I can't help it! I love y...no, that's all wrong. Um... let's see... When I was human, I was a rogue. No, no need to go that far. For the first 100 years of my undead life, I was a cold blooded, merciless killer. I did what I had to do, what I was good at. But then, when I regained my soul, I didn't know that anyone could feel that much pain. It's constantly there, no matter what happens, its there, no matter how many times I try to rectify what I did; it's still there!

"But then, I met you, and everything else dimmed in comparison. You shine right through the dark clouds that I've been living in; you've given me hope, for something better than what I have... Better, yes. That's right." He looked around, and started cleaning up the apartment.

Soon he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Buffy... For the first 100 years of my life I was a cold-blooded killer. And then, I got my soul back... and it was torture. I never knew anyone could feel that much pain. And it's always there. But then, I met you. And you shine right through the dark clouds I've been living in; you've given me hope, for something better than what I have. I...I..." He kissed her, and the kiss said everything he ever wanted to tell her.

"I love you too." She said, kissing him again.

Reader Reviews:

Bluie Twilight Star (5/2/04): Yay! B/A! I really like it! The song fits in very well.

Kat461 (5/2/04): cute!

Melluvben (5/404): that was sweet. i love how he was rehearsing what he wanted to say. i love that song to.

Queen Boadicea (7/28/04): This is just like Angel. He can talk about his feelings to everybody else except Buffy. Somehow with her it always ends up with kissing. :)

Nutty99 (9/12/04): how did u come up withthat much tlk. But bangel always ends up with the kissing for u


End file.
